The Sad Little Moon Princess and the Mischief God
by UniqueBlue
Summary: When Rini gets bullied back in the future, She goes back to the past to get away from the heartache. She feels that there is no hope to standing up to her tormenters until one day, a certain someone from Asgard hears her cries and they have a very interesting conversation.


**A/N: Came up with another crossover story, surprise surprise lol and WOO HOO! I REACH OVER 3,000 WORDS FOR THE FIRST TIME! I Think lol I had second thoughts about writing this because I was nervous at what the reactions would be but now, I Finally had the guts to write and finish this fanfic! Alright, enough of my blabbering, Enjoy this story! **

_"You're not a princess! No Way"_

_"You will never be perfect like Neo Queen Serenity!"_

_"Ewww Why do you have pink hair ? You're a freak!"_

_"Get away from us weirdo! You can't play with us!"_

_"HAHA! You can't grow!"_

_"You will never grow to be a lady!"_

These hurtful words swirled inside Rini's head. She wiped her warm tears from her red eyes, She has just came back from the future to the past of Japan to get away from the heartache of the teasing and the bullying she had to deal with back in Crystal Tokyo. She decided to have some alone time for herself because she had that don't-let-them-see-you-cry type of mentality.

She always had to put up a type of facade in front of Serena and the others but despite the fact that she was giving Serena a hard time, she still loved her to death, it's just that she didn't show just as much. She watched as birds circled around each other and flew in the nest. The little pink haired girl looked at the ground downheartedly and starts to have flashbacks that had happened back in the future:

_She cried on the ground as the five kids pointed and laughed at her, not showing any solicitude towards her whatsoever._

_"HAHA! Hamhead's a crybaby!" One boy teased. Rini sobbed and wiped her eyes with her arm, snot slithering out of her nose._

_The little brats looked at her in disgust as mucus slid down past her nose. "EW! You're gross! Get a tissue, Pighead!" One girl cruelly taunted, laughing._

_Rini slowly tried to stand up and run away, "Where are you going, crybaby ?!" but one boy pushed her back to the ground. She sobbed vulnerably. "Come on brat! Fight back" The girl taunted her, but Rini just sat on the ground crying her eyes out. "Come on guys" Said one of the boys. " Let's leave this cry baby, she's wasting our time"_

_"Yeah, what a freak" The boy spat cruelly, laughing along with the group of bullies. Rini just sat there, wet tears streaming down her face._

_Meanwhile back at the palace, she cried on her mother's lap, Neo Queen Serenity rubbed her head with tranquility and reassurance. "It's okay my daughter" She said sweetly. "I'm here for you"_

_Oh how she loved her mother, so sweet, kind and comforting. Always there for her, like her father King Endymion, The scouts, Luna-P and last but not least, Sailor Pluto. She loved them. She loved them all. And she knew she wasn't alone, not even a little bit but sometimes she just feels a little lonely at times._

BOINK!

"OW!" Her flashbacks turned back to reality when she felt an acorn drop to her head. "Stupid Squirrels" She rubbed the crown of her head and looked up, seeing that it wasn't a squirrel at all, but in fact a man, what was he doing up tree. He had blue eyes, Raven black hair which was slicked back, and his outfit was green, gold and black. He looked down at Rini and smirked.

"HEY! What did you do that for ? And what are you doing up in that tree?!" she exclaimed. Rini looked at him further, like she seen him somewhere before, but where ?

"What's wrong ?" He asked her, smirking.

"You look familiar, I Thought I Seen you-" Suddenly it hit her! And it wasn't just the acorn; her memory came back to her! She remembers watching the news about New York being invaded by god knows what that they were! And she remembers seeing the Avengers fighting them on TV, That's when she remembers seeing him. It all hit her very well!

She jumped off the swings. "AH! Now I know who you are! You're Loki!"

"Hmm" He smirked. "I'm guessing you've heard of me"

Rini furrowed her eyebrows at him, "YEAH! You're the creep who attacked New York! Aren't you?!"

"Why yes, yes I Am" He said arrogantly.

"What- What are you doing here?!"

"Oh I Was just sitting on this here tree branch just to relax, I Was almost getting ready to fall asleep but then I Heard you crying your little eyes out"

Rini shot a glare at him and sat back in the swings, pretending he wasn't there. "HMPH! I wasn't crying, I Just had something in my eye that's all!"

He hopped down the tree and leaned on the stand bars of the swings next to Rini, Whom Turned her head away from him. Since she didn't really like him for what he did at New York, Even though He didn't attack her home like Past Tokyo or Crystal, She felt bad for those people that lost their lives and she disliked him so much for that! So since she didn't really know him that well nor liked him, she pretended nothing was going with her.

"Something in your eye, eh ? It could not have been that bad to make you weep tears"

But she continued to ignore him.

"So how long are you going to continue ignore me ?"

She still kept silent and looked to the ground. He rubbed his chin; thinking of ways to make Rini talk to him, tell him what's wrong with her. Then he finally came up with a few things.

"You know, I Understand why you wouldn't talk to me. Because one, I Know, because of what I did at New York" He smiled at the thought of that memory. Rini still had her head turned away. _"I Already know that ya dum dum!" _She said in her thoughts.

"-Two, You probably thin I'm some kind of 'creep' or however you people call it"

"HMPH!" Grunted Rini. But in some way, it was kind of cute.

Loki sighed. "And three, I'm a stranger to you, so you don't really know me that well"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" She thought, rolling her eyes.

Rini's head was STILL turned away, she has heard everything that he has said to her and like the thin air, and she still pretended he wasn't even there. He was like a ghost to her in the least. Loki sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples. It seemed like that wasn't any other way to get this little pink haired girl to even say one word to him. To him, she was like a statue to him in some way.

_"Hmph! Who does this guy think he is anyway ?! Does he really think I'm gonna tell him MY problems ? HAHA! He must think I'm stupid if he thinks he's going to try and talk to me! HMPH! There is NOTHING he could say to make me change my mind"_ She thought.

"You do not have to like me nor be friends with me but... are you being bullied ?" he asked.

Rini's eyes widened and she finally turned around after he brung up that subject. It creeped her out actually.

"Huh ?! H-How did you know ?" Rini narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head to the side.

"It was a coincidence"

Rini sighed, She figured that once she tells him about it, He'll stop bothering her and leave her alone But at the same time, She wanted to get it off her chest because she had nobody to talk about it with her so she shrugged and said, "Oh alright! But if I Tell you this, will you FINALLY stop bothering me ?"

"Of course I Will" He agreed.

Rini sighed. "Okay, here it is! Yes! I'm being picked on! Big deal!"

"It sure looked like a big deal when you cry-"

"Yes I was crying! So what ?!" Rini looked down at the ground, furrowed eyebrows. Trying to hold back tears.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this ?" He asked.

Rini shrugged. "I don't know"

"Then how will you let go of all the sadness and anger that you kept bottled up inside you ?"

She shrugged again, staying silent.

"Okay, Then tell me. Why do they bully you?"

Rini didn't want to mention that she was from the future and she was a princess. So she decided to improvise if she ever wanted to bring it up.

"Well, they do it because of, well you know" She pointed at her pink hair. Twisting the corner of her mouth to the side.

Loki had chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just think that's the most preposterous justification I have heard"

"Huh?" She didn't understand a word he just said. He had noticed this, so he translated it for her.

"It's a silly reason to bully you for that"

"It's not just that!" She snapped. "It's because I'm short and I can't really grow as much as other kids. And I'm not perfect like my mom is! And well..." She also wanted to mention that they bully her for not being as strong or powerful as her mother but she wanted keep it on the down low and use a metaphor.

"My mom is kinda famous from where I come from. Not like worldwide famous but well known"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"She's a millionaire" She lied. Grinning nervously.

"Hmm I Sort of sense some sort of jealously from those people who supposedly bully you" He said, smirking.

"What do you mean ? Do YOU know what it's like to have people bully you?"

"Well, No. I can't say I know how you feel my dear but I'm just saying. I Think about it. You're the daughter of a 'millionaire or as you say"

She agitatedly gulped. Eyes shifting all over the park.

"You have way more much wealth than they do and most importantly... POWER!" He shouted lastly. Rini jumped in surprise when he suddenly yelled out that word.

"I guess so. But how do you think I should stand up to them ? I Mean, I'm short and they're bigger than me! Maybe I Should ignore them ?"

Loki laughed at what he thought was nonsense (the ignoring part).

"Ignore them ? HA! Rubbish!" then got closer to her face. Rini moved back a little.

Destroy them" he said in a serious, angry tone.

"Wait what ?"

"DESTROY THEM! DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES!" He screamed loud and proud. He yelled so loud that Rini actually almost feel off the swings. She thought about what he said and she believed those people shouldn't be killed no matter how cruel those bullies were to her. She believed that everyone deserves a second chance, how does she know this ? Because her mother has told and taught her this many times, so she obviously wasn't going to agree him.

"But my mommy said you should love your enemies"

Loki chuckled at this. "Is she serious ?"

Rini nodded. "She said that it's better to pray for them instead of curse them"

"Well here's some better advice for you. As I Told you earlier, you are more rich and powerful than they are!"

"Okay, so what's your point?" she said in a smart aleck tone.

"My point is that you've got to stand up for yourself! Show them you do not fear them! Let them know who has the upper hand! Do not let them treat you like a pile of useless remains! Show them who's the better person!"

Rini was quite surprised by him. She also couldn't help but agree with him except with the 'show them who's better' part because she doesn't think she is better than anyone. He's definitely not as bad as people say he is. Yes, he was a little cocky but still, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

She felt motivated and moved by his words. He was right. She was tired of being teased, picked on and bullied. And now, she felt like she had the courage to stand up to her tormenters and show them that she isn't as weak as they thought she was. No, she wasn't going to 'Destroy' them like he suggested she should, She was going to have the courage to stand up to those nasty, despicable kids.

"You know what? You're totally right! I'm tired of them bullying me around and thinking can get away with it! It's time for me to stand up to those losers and show them that I CAN defend and stand up for myself!" She ranted confidently.

Loki was impressed. He has never seen a little girl so strong, so spunky, and so confident.

"You know Loki, I Have to admit that you're not as much as a total jerk as I Thought you were. You're a total sweetheart, you know that ?" She smiled at him.

He stayed silent and blushed a little bit. "Well, not in general but when I need to"

"Aw come on! You know you are when you want to be" teased Rini, but at the same time, she was right and he knew it too, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes and frowned.

"By the way, I have a question. Why did you invade New York and hurt all those people ?" She asked. "I'm sure there was a reason for you to do that because people just don't destroy things for no reason"

Loki sighed. He didn't really want to tell her the whole story about why he did it in the first place, but he knew. "It's a long story; it might take a while to-"

"Pleeease?" She asked in a cute manner. Her eyes got into puppy dog mode, batting them and her mouth curved into an adorable smile.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. Rubbing his temple followed by a chuckle. _"I Swear this little girl is just being cute for the sake of being cute"_ He looked at her again and she was still stuck making that face, which annoyed him but he knew she wouldn't stop making the cute face, so he thought, eh! why not.

"Okay, fine! Whatever 'floats your boat' Or however you people say"

"Okay so, why did you do it ?" She asked again, curiously.

"I Wanted to rule the human race, I Wanted to subjugate the earth. I Thought it was a good idea for me. Everyone on this planet bowing down to me. And most of all, I Thought if you humans were so busy worshipping me and bowing down to me, I could create a whole new world peace by ruling them as a tyrant. But I was so deluded at the fact that I Thought unlimited power would give me some self-respect, and also you can say that this was all because of jealousy" He explained.

"So, you wanted to make some kind of world peace or something ? and you were jealous ? Jealous of what ?"

"Yes I Did and not what! who. I was jealous of my older brother- well, Older Adoptive brother at least. That arrogant do-gooder always got more praise and attention than I Did, I Was completely in his shadow. I Had no friends. I Was alone for some time."

Rini couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she can kind of relate to him in a way. Except she didn't have an older sibling that got more attention than she did. She felt that he must have been lonely and indignity from not have many friends or not liked much as his brother. She gave him a look of sympathy.

"Hey, Loki. I Don't know if you want to but I was wondering if we could be friends" She asked.

"Wait! You're not doing this out of pity are you?!" He snapped.

"What ? No, of course not! I really want to be your friend!" She said sincerely.

Loki calmed down a bit and sighed. "Look, I Appreciate your offer and you seem like a charming young lady but I cannot picture me, The God of Mischief, myself being friends with a child"

"Oh, well it's okay. I understand" Rini looked down at the ground.

Loki smiled down calmly at the little pink haired moon princess "I Will admit that was a nice conversation that we had"

She smiled up him and nodded. "Yes it was nice" she agreed.

"Well, I Would love to stay and chat more but I Have to go"

"Where are you going ?" She asked.

"I'm going back to Asgard. I Have alot of more ruling to do and best wishes to standing up to those bullies" Just after he turned around, he felt tiny arms wrap around him.

It was Rini hugging him! That's the first time someone has done that. It was actually a great moment for him. "Is she... hugging me ? Nobody has ever done that before, well, except maybe my brother but not anyone else"

"Please don't go!" She exclaimed. "I Don't want you to go!"

Loki looked at her puzzled, he wondered why this little girl was taking a liking to him. maybe it was the other side of him ?or maybe it was the fact that they might have some sort of connection ? Who knows ? All he knows is that this little girl liked him (in a big brother way).

He smiled down at her, "Look, I Have to go" he said calmly. "I have a home and I can't stay here"

Rini unwrapped her arms around his waist and nodded, looking down sadly. Then, to her surprise, He hugged her back but it was a quick and short one. But Hey! It was better him not hugging her at all.

"There! I Hugged you back! Satisfied now ?"

Rini nodded happily and giggled. "RINI!" She heard a female voice from far away. It was Serena! She turned around and saw she was ten feet away, waving at her.

"Well, As I Said before, I Love to chat some more but I Have to go! I Guess I Will see you very very soon... Princess Rini"

Rini's eyes widened in surprise at fact that he said her name without her even mentioning it.

"Hey! How you know my-" But when she turned around, he was gone. "Huh ? Wow he sure did disappear fast"

"Who did?" Said Serena from behind her, Startling her.

"AH! Don't do that! And Oh, nobody" She giggled. "Come on, let's go"

Rini held her hand and walked out of the park with Serena. She turned around and looked back at the park, smiling but at the same time, she was confused. "How did he know my name ? Does he know something that I Don't know ? Hmmmm So weird. Oh well, We may not be friends... yet. But at least it's a start"

She looked up at Serena. "Hey Serena ? Can I Talk to you about something ?"

"Yeah sure. What is it ?"

"Well, I Never told anyone this but I Think you'll understand"

Serena and Rini walked all the way home, telling Serena about her problems at back at Crystal Tokyo but she never forgot the advice that Loki had told her, No it wasn't where he said destroy your enemies but let them know that you are not afraid of them and let them know that you are not weak.

**A/N: WOO! This was alot to write, it actually took me 2 weeks to write cuz of MAJOR Writer's block. CURSE YOU BLOCKNESS MONSTER! Anywho, Yes, Rini actually gets bullied back in Crystal Tokyo. I Read the manga, I Felt so sorry for her cuz I Was bullied just like her and trust me, I HATED it! I Don't get as bullied as much now and I'm glad that I Don't **

**Anyways, Like it or hate it, I Don't care, you're all entitled to your opinions but I Am really proud of myself for writing this and it's really close to my heart, so whether you Love it, like it or hate it. I Always wanted to do this, I Think Loki and Rini should have a good friendship with him, if he lets her lol Oh and if you're wondering how did Loki know that Rini's name and that she was a princess, I'm going to leave that up to you guys to figure that out lol Oh and also he knew she was lying about her mother being a millionaire instead of a queen lol Anyways, I Hope you really enjoyed this One-shot fanfic! I hope I Get to write more! Night everyone!**


End file.
